minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.21: The Lights, Camera, Action! Update
Mini-Updates Starting from after 1.20, every week a new update will be added, smaller than usual. It will usually contain of a few bug fixes, changes, new items, and new mobs. 1.21 Added /soundbarrierstart command - removes all sounds from being played Added /soundbarrierstop command - starts all sounds Added new RoboBear mob * Only Found in the Mechanical Dimension * Will attack players. Has 50 HP and does 5 Damage * Will drop 0-2 Raw Cod, 0-1 Gears, and 0-1 Metal when killed. 1.21.01 Added new chest: Cooker Chest - when a cookable food item is put inside, the chest will automatically cook it. Crafted with a Chest, Furnace, and 3 Diamonds. 1.21.02 Removed all guns from Survival mode - “We didn’t want guns to majorly effect the game, but unfortunately it did. They will still be usable in Creative!” Army Tanks and Navy Jets will be removed next week Added Paintbrush item - Crafted with a stick and leather. It will allow you to redesign your paintings 1.21.03 Navy Jets and Army Tanks are no longer usable in Survival, Adventure, and Hardcore Guns are removed from Hardcore, still usable in Adventure mode New Mode added: Gun Fight * Can be played with up to 4 people * Everyone spawns in a 24x24x24 Cube room made of bedrock. Glass will cover the top for sun. * Hoards of mobs will begin spawning. They will start to attack the players * Everyone spawns with guns to try and fight the mobs off * 10 Waves total, players win when they finish the waves * Achievements can be earned in this mode * Difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard, Expert Fixed glitch with Paintbrush where players could only paint with blue and black 1.21.04 Dynamite added! - Throwable TNT. Still does the same amount of damage as TNT, and can be picked up within 1.8 seconds of being thrown. Dynamite is crafted with a snowball and TNT Dynamite available in Gun Fight Acheivements: Destroyer - Kill 5 mobs with Dynamite Creepers have a chance at dropping dynamite when killed. 1.21.05 Fixed bug with Dynamite that stopped it from not exploding 1.21.06 Grizzly Bears are here! Found in forests, jungles, and mountains of all kinds Comes in 4 forms: * Aggressive (attack’s players and other bears off the bat) * Romantic (will breed with other grizzly bears when near a river or fed fish, naked with a pink heart on its fur) * Happy (doesn’t attack at all, will follow players that hold fish) * Hungry (will find its way towards a river of some sort. Will attack players that have fish in his/her inventory) Grizzly Bears are tamable by feeding it fish. Grizzly bears will now stay by your side and will attack any enemies, similar to a Wolf. They are not rideable. Grizzly Bear spawn eggs available in Creative 1.21.07 /elimination.countmob will start keeping track of how many mobs you kill. /elimination.countmobend will stop keeping track of how many mobs you kill. /elimination.countplayer will start keeping track of how many players you kill. /elimination.cointplayerend will stop keeping track of how many players you Kill. 1.21.08 Fixed animation bug with Lectern Grizzly Bears will no longer spawn in jungles Added Sun Zombies 1.21.09 Added Skateboards! * One person vehicle that allows players to move around flat surfaces * Ridden like a Horse * Can easily mine blocks while on skateboard * It will go faster when traveling down hill than uphill * Going downhill too fast will result in taking some damage * Only available in Creative 1.21.1 Fixed bugs with skateboard Added tigers! * Found in jungle biomes * Will get along with ocelots and cats * Will Kill fish in jungle rivers * Will attack players * Drops fish when killed * 3 blocks long, 1 1/2 blocks tall, 1 block wide 1.21.11 Skateboards now available in Survival and Adventure. They are ‘t currently craftable and are only found in villages 1.21.12 Fixed bug where skateboards wouldn’t show in spectator mode 1.21.13 Dogs can now ride skateboards Tigers will now no longer attack humans at first sight. They will only attack players that harm it. 1.21.14 Tigers will follow humans holding fish Tigers can be bred using fish. When a baby tiger is born, one of the parent tigers will hunt while the other one protects the baby. The hunter will then return after a trip and will give the baby food. If the baby does not receive enough food, it will die. 1.21.15 Fixed glitch where, when a Navy Jet was rode through the Nether, it would automatically explode 1.21.16 Nether Boards!! - skateboards can now go through Nether Portals, turning into Nether Boards. Nether Boards are Resistant to fire and lava and can deal damage to mobs at maximum speed. They are also super fast, 10x faster than a normal skateboard. When riding a Nether Board, you are Resistant to fire and lava and are invisible to all mobs. Nether boards have a random chance at exploding as soon as you go through the Nether Portal, so be sure to wear Bladt Protection when you crossover. Nether boards cannot be bought back to the Overworld. Fixed bug with bees. 1.21.17 Cats can now ride skateboards! 1.21.18 Added Meteors! * Meteors will fall from the sky randomly during the nights. * They have a 0.017% chance of spawning. * These are rarer than meteors from a Sun Zombie, and will fall to the ground creating a huge crater. Meteors crash through leaves, dirt, sand, grass, wood, and cobblestone and will stop when they hit stone/sandstone/red sandstone. * Explosion will kill all mobs with lower than 50 HP. * After the landing, there will be a block of Meteor Stone in the middle of the crater. Meteor Stone, when mined with an Iron Pickaxe or higher, can be brought back home. They are only breakable with an Iron Pickaxe or higher and cannot be destroyed by fire, explosions, and also cannot be pulled/pushed by pistons. * Sometimes, the Meteor will be filled with valuable gems and stones. * Meteors will ONLY fall in the Overworld. 1.21.19 Fixed bug with Meteors falling in the Nether. 1.21.2 Added mob: Laser Shooter Silverfish - only found in the MD, will shoot projectiles at players. Hostile and weak. 1.21.21 Mecha-Boards added! * Skateboards are turned into Mecha-Boards when it enters the MD. * Unlike Netherboards, Mecha-Boards can be brought back to the Overworld. * Mechaboards can hover above ground and can be turned into Super Speed mode, which is 21X faster than a skateboard. Super Speed mode is available every 5 minutes and lasts for 1 minute. * Mechaboards prevent fall damage when jumping off cliffs and high places. * They can shoot projectiles at monsters and hostile mobs. Projectiles are homing missiles that will explode on impact. * When a Mecha-Board enters a Nether Portal, it becomes a Netherboard. 1.21.22 Added Meteor Showers - 0.003% chance of spawning, will usually bring around 3-8 Meteors down to the ground, enough to destroy an entire village!! 1.21.23 Netherboards can now be bought to the Overworld! When a Netherboard is brought through an MD portal, it becomes a Mecha-Board! 1.21.24 Fixed bug with Netherboards not turning into a Mecha-Board when entering an MD portal. 1.21.25 Lamps added to Minecraft! Lamps, when powered by a redstone signal, will turn on, similar to a Redstone Lamp. Lamps, however, are brighter and transparent, good for lighting small rooms and such. Fixed glitch that allowed players to fly in Gun Fight game mode. 1.21.26 Vehicles added! * Vehicles will refer to any rideable object that isn’t alive. * Army Tanks, Navy Jets, Skateboards, Netherboards, and Mecha-Boards are currently the only vehicles in game. More vehicles will be added soon! 1.21.27 New vehicle: cars! Cars are only available in Creative as of 1.21.27, but could possibly be part of Survival in the future? * Cars will be destroyed when attacked 431 times, no matter the damage of the attacks. * Cars are fast as a skateboard and will be destroyed when rammed into each other. * Cannot be crafted. * Will be destroyed when in lava or exploded by a Ghast Fireball. * Will be damaged when exploded by a Creeper or TNT. * Damaged Cars are slower and can only be repaired using gears. * Runs on gas, which is only available in Creative. Right-click when in a car to use gas. * Cars are unusable when sunk in water and will become damaged. 1.21.28 Fixed bug with cars exploding randomly. 1.21.29 Fixed bug with Grizzly Bears spawning randomly in the Nether 1.21.3 Lamps will now light up when activated in the End 1.21.31 The Shining Gauntlet of Power will now no longer randomly disappear from one’s inventory when entering a vehicle 1.21.32 Added Cars to Survival! Cars will only be found in the MD! Re-added guns to Minecraft, but only available in the MD! Meteors will now (sometimes) contain Metal! New Guitar added! * Available in Red, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Magenta, Blue, Light Blue, Cyan, Green, Lime, Brown, Pink, Light Green, Black, Grey, Light Grey, and White. To change the color of the Guitar, use the corresponding dye and put it in with the guitar into a crafting table. * Guitars, when right-clicked, will play a note starting from low tune to high, similar to note blocks. Unlike note blocks, however, they are portable and can be brought anywhere. * Crafted with a 1 noteblock, 1 string, and 6 metal. 1.21.33 Cars removed from Survival. Acheivements added: Netherboard Rider: Ride a Netherboard Mecha-Board Rider: Ride a Mecha-Board 1.21.34 X-Liminator: Being Built More details coming soon! Fixed bug with tiger sounds 1.21.35 X-Liminator: Being Finalized More details coming soon! Mecha-Boards * Dogs/Cats can now ride it. * Missiles now does 30 Damage each, previously 25 * Mecha-Boards will be destroyed when dropped into water * Mecha-Boards now have a “Hover” option, which allows players to over and “float” on air. Great for going over oceans and lava without swimming. 1.21.36 X-Liminator: Being Prepared More details coming soon! Fixed “Hover” option on Mecha-Board not showing *New* Ender Boards! * Acts as a Skateboard in the End * Left click to teleport to the original obsidian platform where you spawn on. Takes 21 seconds to recharge. When fully recharged, ability is usable again. Great for saving yourself if you fall off the End. * Hold left click to boost yourself super high into the air (high as a single obsidian platform). Fall Damage is not given. Great for dodging attacks from the Ender Dragon and reaching high places. * If you use your High Junp ability with an Elytra, you can go 3x the speed. * If you are hit with a Shulker while on the Ender Board, you will not take fall damage. 1.21.37 X-Liminator: Being Tested More deatails coming soon Fixed bug with Skateboards going into the End Fixed glitch allowing players to kill the Ender Dragon with an Ender Board. End Board now has an Endstone-like texture. 1.21.38 X-Liminator: Armed and Ready Added Goblins & Goblin Fish 1.21.39 X-Liminator Added! * Giant Robot vehicle * Can left-click to launch giant missiles (5 at a time) — each missile does 50 damage each! Each missile takes 5 seconds to launch, and after five are launched it will take 10 minutes for the launcher to cool down for use again. * Stomp attack: does 50 damage to the person it stomps on and 10 to everyone around the stomp. Large explosion radius (as large as a Charged Creeper) that will destroy blocks around. * Has a vacuum that will instantly vacuum up any nearby items from mobs, explosions, or dropped from another player. * Two player vehicle, the first one controls all the attacks and punches while the second gains access to the inventory, 3x3 crafting spac, instant, fueless furnace and half the XP from killed mobs. * Player #2 in the Robot gets access to a larger inventory - 45 more spots! When exiting the robot, the 45 and everything in it will remain inside the Robot. * Player can also hold left click to create a large, continuios beam of lightning that will zap any mob that it hits, dealing 5 Damage every second. But, the beam only effects mobs that aren’t undead. * X-Liminator can’t go into different dimensions. * Right-click to perform a giant punch, dealing 25 Damage (melee) * 5000 HP! Nearly indestructible! Crafted with Nothing | Glass | Nothing | Shining Power of Gauntlet (full) | Engine | Shining Power of Gauntlet | Army Tank | Nothing | Army Tank 1.21.40 Fixed animation bug with X-Liminator Fixed sounds bug with X-Liminator Lowered sound of giant missile impact from X-Liminator X-Liminator now available in Survival, Army Tanks returned! 1.21.41 Bikes added! Just like skateboards but craftable (and only has one variant) Crafted with | Iron Ingot | Nothing | Nothing | Blaze Rod | Leather | Diamond | Leather | Nothing | Leather 1.21.42 X-Liminators can now use Ender Pearls. 1.21.43 Fixed bug with X-Liminators 1.21.44 Acheivement added: Piglin Slayer - Kill a Zombified Piglin Or Piglin while on a Nether Board. 1.21.45 16 Different Colors of Cars added! Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Updates Made By NathanMa17 Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Alterverse